


Send to: All

by melpos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Humor, M/M, god i write such awkward interactions, tumblr au prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melpos/pseuds/melpos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, making it more unkempt than its usual messy state. He sighed loudly and answered his superior quickly and flusteredly. </p>
<p>"You're good at using your tongue." </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Or, an AU where Eren and Levi make out at a work party, and pictures are sent out to the whole staff via email.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send to: All

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [this tumblr post:](http://melinda-qiaolian.tumblr.com/post/105032246354/office-christmas-party-au-ideas-we-ended-up) "we ended up making out half the night and someone took photographs and emailed them to the rest of the staff au"

Levi stared down at his computer screen blankly, unable to mentally register the photos that had been mass-sent to every person that worked on their staff. It was just his luck that someone happened to snap more than a few photos of him making out with one of the new interns. Just his luck. 

The intern's name was Eren, and he was a 22 year-old who wanted to get into the field of business but didn't have enough experience. Of course, the first thing he did was turn to interning, as it was the most effective way of getting a job in the future. He was known as the most driven of the new interns, and he tended to get what he wanted. 

Well. He got what he wanted with Levi. 

Levi covered his face in his hands and rubbed at his eyes. He was stressed at the work party from his workload of the whole week, so he may have had decided to have a few more drinks than normal. He couldn't live?

Apparently not, because the one time he tried, he was humiliated via email. 

He scanned over the recipients of the email. The email of Eren Jaeger caught his eye, and he wondered if the intern had looked at the email yet. He wondered if anyone had viewed the email yet. 

And it was just his luck that the person who sent the email also happened to be his boss, one person he wasn't keen on confronting about the whole situation. Why would Erwin send it anyways? He glanced at the time stamp. It was during the party. Of course. So maybe it wasn't only Levi who was drunk that night. Who else had been drunk? 

He scrolled down through the photos to see if there were any photos of anyone else. There were a few blurry ones, but the majority of them were focused on Levi and Eren kissing. He paused at one photo and squinted at it. He zoomed in on it and caught a flash of pink tongue. Whose tongue, he didn't know. He assumed it was Eren's because Levi wasn't generally a sloppy kisser. But then again, when he was drunk, anything was possible. 

He placed his jaw in his hand and rested his elbow on his desk contemplatively. As he scrolled through more of the photos (there were a lot), he saw some pictures that Erwin took of he and Hanji, he saw some of the other interns and a few coworkers; but mostly, he saw those dreadful pictures of him and Eren. There were a lot. Each picture was a different time frame, and he could see the hands and heads in each picture moving just a little bit each time, like a claymation film. 

There was one photo he saw where his hand had lowered to Eren's bottom and he sighed through his nose and closed his eyes for a moment. 

"Enjoying that, Levi?" 

Levi opened his eyes and turned his swivel chair to find Erwin smirking at him in his office. He didn't like the smirk. He wanted serious, get-back-to-work Erwin. Levi glared at him. Erwin shook his head in amusement. 

"When was the last time you had gotten any action before Eren? You two were really handsy." 

Levi didn't respond. His deathly glare only intensified. 

"Well," Erwin said with a look of contemplation, "I guess it doesn't matter anyways. What's done is done." 

Levi blinked and looked up at him. "What?" 

Erwin waved him off. "I get it, Levi. It was a work party! The majority of us were drunk anyways. Hell, I sent those photos when I was drunk. I apologize for that, by the way. I wouldn't have done that sober." 

"I wouldn't have kissed Eren sober." 

Erwin raised an eyebrow. "Alright." 

Levi scowled. "What now?" 

Erwin shook his head with a small shrug. "Nothing. Just know that I have seen the way you look at him in the office and during lunch meetings." 

Levi rolled his eyes. "Is it a crime to check people out?" 

Another shake of Erwin's head. He put his hands in his slacks. "No, no. Of course not. If it was, I'd chastise Eren for looking at you, too." 

Levi scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Shouldn't you be working?" 

Erwin glanced at him for a moment knowingly before nodding. "Yes. Thank you, Levi. Have a nice day." He walked out, not expecting a reply. 

Levi watched his retreating back grudgingly. Oh god, and Hanji hadn't even attacked him about it yet. He was not looking forward to that. 

He sighed and absorbed himself into his work. 

\----

Levi was eating a salad for lunch when he heard someone walk into his office. Everyone knew how he hated to be bothered during his break time, but when he heard the crinkling of a small paper bag, he looked up. 

He saw Eren in his sleet-gray slacks and baby blue shirt. He was wearing a dark blue tie. 

Eren pulled out a simple sandwich from his bag wordlessly and Levi watched, waiting for an explanation. He didn't get one. He cleared his throat and Eren glanced up at him with his bright green eyes. 

"Hm?" Eren murmured. 

"Uh," Levi started plainly, "why the hell are you in my office?" 

Eren shrugged. "I didn't have anywhere else to eat. Armin's not here today." 

Levi recognized Armin as being one of the stronger interns. He poked at his salad with no reply. 

Eren's mouth was open to take a bite out of his sandwich until he lowered it nervously. Levi didn't see the gesture because his eyes remained fixated on his salad. 

Eren's shoulders drooped. He closed his eyes for second, and then opened them to brace himself for what he was about to ask. "So, you saw that email?" he asked quickly. 

Levi looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think?" 

Eren babbled with a red face, "I-I don't know, but I think you did? You don't seem to have any confusion on your face or anything." 

Levi stared at him for a moment. "Relax, Eren. Yes, I saw the photos."

Eren let out a sigh, partly of relief, and somewhat to release the tension he held in his body. 

"Well," Eren started, "I apologize for my actions that night. I am aware that it was unprofessional of me to partake in those types of actions with you." 

Levi scoffed. "What are you, eighty? It was just some kissing. I think I was the one who kissed you first anyways." 

Eren scratched the back of his head nervously. A blush tinted his cheeks. "Yeah, you were." 

Levi glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. He smirked and decided to mess with Eren. 

"So, you remember a lot of it, huh?" 

Eren shifted in his seat. "Well, I mean–" 

"How was it?" He paused and leaned in, a playful glint in his eyes. "How was _I_?" 

Eren moved around in his seat. His blush grew stronger, and he cleared his throat. "I, um. You were–I mean. I liked it." 

Levi's eyebrow raised again in mock surprise at Eren's words. "Really? Why'd you like it?" 

Eren ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, making it more unkempt than its usual messy state. He sighed loudly and answered his superior quickly and flusteredly. 

"You're good at using your tongue." 

Levi leaned away in surprise. He didn't expect such a straightforward answer. He didn't know how to respond. Well, that was a first. 

Before he could respond, Eren spoke up. 

"Levi do you... not remember?"

Levi shrugged. "I was drunk." 

Eren frowned and looked down at his sandwich. "Oh," he murmured. 

"I remember kissing you. I just don't remember how it felt."

Eren looked up in mild annoyance. "How could you not remember?" 

"I just told you," Levi replied. "I was drunk."

"So was I!" Eren yelled exasperatedly. 

Levi rolled his eyes. "Well obviously not as drunk as me. For all we know, I could have kissed half of the office." 

Eren didn't respond. He ate his sandwich in silence. When he finished it, he put his trash in his brown paper bag and walked out without a word. 

Levi watched his retreating back with a sigh. He started to feel bad. Why did Eren think anything of it in the first place? It was just some sloppy, drunken kissing that was supposed to be forgotten the next morning. But Eren obviously didn't forget it. 

Hanji walked in with a confused expression on her face. "What's up with your new boyfriend? Did you break up with him already?" 

Levi rubbed at his face. "No, Hanji. We were never dating." 

Hanji blinked in surprise. "But those pictures—" 

"Were taken when we were drunk," Levi finished. "I was more drunk than he was." 

Hanji placed a hand over her heart, looking pained. "Oh, honey." She walked over and sat in the seat Eren had previously been in, keeping her hand over her heart. Levi watched her, expressionless. 

"What?" Levi asked with mild irritation. 

"Honey, honey, honey." Hanji shook her head in disappointment. 

Levi closed his eyes, trying to keep his anger in check. He was still at work, after all. 

"Hanji, don't. Just say whatever the hell you have to say, let me finish my salad, and then I can go back to work." 

Hanji looked at Levi, scrutinizing him. "Levi," she began, "when was the last time you dated someone?" 

Levi shrugged. "A while." 

"A while," Hanji repeated with a nod. "And when was the last time you slept with someone?" 

Levi looked up to think about it. "Maybe like a few weeks ago." 

"So from your answers," Hanji said, "we can conclude that you aren't good at relationships, yeah?" 

Levi sighed. "Sure." 

"What about friendships?" 

"Hanji, please get to your point." 

Hanji let out a small, sympathizing smile. "Levi, Eren looked really sad when he left your office. Knowing you, it was probably something you said. You should go talk to him." 

Levi nearly groaned. Instead he threw his head back frustratingly. "Fine. If it gets you off of my back. What am I supposed to tell him?" 

"Tell him you're sorry for being an asshole." 

Levi nodded. "Alright." He stood up and exited his office with Hanji trailing behind him as she went back to her own office. Levi still hadn't finished his salad. 

Levi made his way to the cubicles of interns. He saw Eren there, typing up something on his computer. 

"Eren," he said. Eren looked up and turned to see Levi. "Come with me." 

Eren placed his hands flat on his desk. He sighed before pushing himself up. Levi turned to take him back to his office and Eren followed. 

When they walked in, Levi closed the door behind them. He gestured for Eren to sit down and Eren did. 

Levi went on his side of the desk. He braced himself for what he was about to say with a small outtake of air. 

"I'm sorry for being an asshole." 

Eren looked up at him, expressionless as he coldly said, "Shouldn't you be working?" 

Levi stared at him, appalled. As they stared at each other, Eren offered him a sardonically polite smile, stood up, and walked out. 

Levi stood there in awe at what just happened. As he processed the situation more, his anger grew. 

"That little fucker," he muttered. He sat down. 

_Fuck him, fuck everyone. I'm just gonna work_ , Levi thought. 

He woke his computer up from its sleep and saw the email again. He closed it quickly and continued his work from before as he took a bite of his salad angrily. 

What happened to his life? 

\----

Eren walked out of Levi's office feeling as if he had just taken really bad-tasting cough syrup. He strolled back over to his desk and tried to work again, but he couldn't help but wonder what Levi was thinking about. He was angry at Levi for acting the way he did, and he figured he should get a taste of his own medicine to prove to him how shitty it felt to be on the receiving end of rudeness and contempt. If he was being honest, he felt mildly proud of his actions. He loved revenge, and he loved it especially when he was the one to serve it chilled on a shiny silver platter. 

He looked at his watch. He was getting off in an hour, and due to the mostly-unproductive day, he decided to finish as much as he could before he had to leave the office. When it was time for him to leave, he rode the elevator down, stopped by a restaurant to pick up a soup for Armin, and headed over to his and Armin’s apartment. 

“Armin!” he called when he opened the door. He walked into the living room and found Armin lying on the couch wrapped up in a blanket, looking as sick as ever. He let out a small laugh, feeling bad for Armin. He placed the soup on the coffee table as he said, “I bought you some chicken soup. How are you holding up?” 

“Fine,” Armin replied with a stuffy nose. Eren grinned as Armin pouted. He grabbed the soup and began to eat it. When he spooned some soup to blow, he asked, congested, “How was work?” 

Eren huffed and crossed his arms. “I’m having some problems with a few of our coworkers. Actually just one. And I discovered today that he is an asshole.” 

Armin glanced at Eren knowingly. “So, Levi?” 

Eren whipped his head to look at Armin. “How do you know that?” 

Armin shrugged. “Well, first of all, he is the only one at our office that is an asshole on a regular basis. Secondly, I got that email too, you know. I got it on my phone. And lastly, you told me that you thought he was hot and that _always_ causes problems. So who else could it be?” 

Eren pouted angrily. “I don’t know.” He paused and perked up just slightly in curiosity. “You saw the email?” 

Armin nodded. He spooned some more soup into his mouth. After he swallowed, he said, “You were drunk, right?” 

Eren crossed his arms and looked away. “Yeah. He was too.” 

“I figured that much. So what happened?” 

Eren explained everything he remembered in excruciating detail and Armin listened attentively. 

“So, what do I do?” Eren asked. His eyes divulged the desperation his entire body felt. 

“Well,” Armin started. “You like him, right?” 

Eren hung his head in embarrassment and nodded. “He’s a good kisser,” he muttered. 

Armin tittered quietly. “Then just ask him to dinner or something.” 

Eren looked up. “I can’t. I mean, I kinda screwed it up for myself.” 

Armin shrugged and sniffled. “I don’t think so. Levi seems like the kind of person to just forget about things.” He paused and let Eren process his words. Then, he added, “Just talk to him, alright? The world isn’t over.” 

Eren sighed. “It feels like it is.”

Armin rolled his eyes. “Stop being so dramatic.” 

\----

Eren fixed his tie nervously as he waited for Armin to finish getting ready. Armin rushed into the living room where Eren was sitting on the couch, hopping on one foot as he put on his second shoe. 

“Sorry,” Armin said breathlessly. Eren stood up, smoothing out his shirt. 

“It’s fine. Let’s go.” 

“Do you know what you’re gonna say to Levi?” Armin asked as they exited their apartment. 

“Sorta,” Eren said flatly. He sighed. “I guess.” 

Armin raised an expectant eyebrow at him. “Okay?” 

“Okay.” Eren didn’t say anything more. Armin figured he had a lot on his mind. 

When they arrived at the office, they went straight to the elevator. Eren rushed in and pushed on the button to the floor. Armin trailed behind. Just as the doors were closing, a suit-clad man squeezed in through the closing doors, and Eren looked up to see Levi. He tensed next to Armin and Armin looked at Eren, then Levi, and a playful glint gleamed in his eye. He quickly pressed the button for the second floor. Eren’s eyes widened as he noticed what Armin was trying to do. The 2 and 5 button glowed beneath the light of the elevator. 

The elevator moved up, all three men shifting just slightly with its motion. Eren cleared his throat, feeling the tension tighten his throat. 

It was quickly that the elevator reached the second floor, and Armin scurried off for the stairs. Eren glared at his retreating back until the doors closed. 

“Levi,” Eren started quickly, realizing that Armin had given him an opening. “Can we talk?” 

Levi shrugged and nodded. 

“Okay, so—”

_Ding._ The sound of the elevator cut Eren off and he sighed. Levi looked at him with an inscrutable stare. Eren scratched at his neck before walking out of the elevator. He stopped when Levi grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the elevator. Levi pressed the button for the roof without a word. 

“Levi, what—” Eren began, but Levi cut him off.

“We need to talk,” Levi said seriously. Eren nodded in agreement. 

“Um,” Eren stuttered as the elevator rode its way to the top. “Can I just–I’m sorry, Levi. I was an asshole to you because you were an asshole to me and now we’re at this weird _thing_ that I can’t really explain. Like, I don’t know.” 

The elevator dinged, and Levi walked out with Eren trailing behind. Levi opened a door that led to the outside part of the roof and Eren shivered as a cold, early-morning draft hit his face. When Levi stopped, he spoke. 

“Yeah, I don’t know where we’re at either. I’m sorry for kissing you when I was drunk, I guess.” 

Eren let out a small chortle. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I liked it.” 

Levi rolled his eyes with a ghost of a smile. “Really now?” 

Eren smiled. “Yeah.” 

“I did too,” Levi agreed after a beat of silence. 

Eren turned his body towards Levi. “You wanna, um…” He trailed off and Levi raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Really, Eren?” 

Eren shifted around wildly. “N-No, uh I mean. I was gonna say we should go out on a date. Sober this time."

Levi let a small smile touch his lips. "Sure."

"Great!" Eren exclaimed with a dopey grin. There was a pause and they stared at each other. 

When Eren realized the presence of what he felt was soupy silence, he stumbled over his actions and cleared his throat awkwardly. 

Levi groaned and threw his head up. "Ugh, you killed the moment, Eren. Way to go." 

"We were having a moment?" 

"Uh, kinda?" 

"Oh." 

Levi didn't respond. He went back into the elevator silently, with Eren following closely behind. 

Levi pressed the button to their floor and stuck his hands into his pants pockets. Eren played with his fingers nervously. Then, he spoke up, suddenly, but surely. 

"Levi, can I kiss you?" The words stumbled out like a rock avalanche, and Levi was underneath the pile. He whipped his head toward Eren, and Eren grabbed Levi’s shoulders and kissed him firmly. He recognized the same taste of Levi's mouth, but this time it was pure and not laced with alcohol. He wrapped his arms around Levi and Levi did the same. Their close proximity deafened their ears to any noises around them, and they didn't hear the sound of the elevator opening and exposing them to their entire floor. 

Erwin stood in front of the opened doors with a surprised expression on his face. He waited for the two to notice him, but they didn't so he decided to clear his throat. 

Levi was the first to register the noise and he reached up and pulled Eren's face away from his with both hands. He whipped his head to see Erwin holding the elevator open. He saw many staff members lingering behind Erwin, craning their necks to catch a glance at who was caught canoodling in the elevator. 

Eren's dazed face caused Erwin to look at the pair playfully. Levi glared at him. He heard Hanji begin to laugh in the background. Her loud chortles cracked the deafening silence and caused it to vanish. 

Levi looked toward Eren when he noticed that Eren had grabbed his wrists to pull them away. He set them gently at Levi's sides. He walked toward Erwin with a polite smile on his face and said, with his head bowed slightly in respect, "I apologize for what you witnessed Mr. Smith. Please excuse me as I go to my computer to work." 

He walked away and Levi, along with the rest of the staff, watched his retreating back carefully, standing cautiously for what his next move would be. He simply went to his cubicle, and Levi watched the floor where his steps had once glided over. 

"Your cheeks are red, Levi," Erwin noted as Levi still stood in his same spot. 

Levi rolled his eyes. "Stop lying." He walked out of the elevator, which prompted Erwin's arm to let go of it. 

Levi went straight to his office, and the first thing he did was grab a mirror to see if his cheeks were indeed rosy and they were. Erwin wasn't lying, embarrassingly for Levi. 

He stared and rubbed at his blushing cheeks, and couldn't help it as a thin, graceful smile tentatively reached his lips.

\----

Eren was becoming addicted. 

He was addicted to the taste of Levi's mouth, addicted to the feeling of Levi wrapped up in his arms. He loved it. 

He wore ties sometimes, and he loved how Levi flirtily tugged on it to lead them where they wanted to go: to the couch, in the privacy of Levi's office, in a hidden corner, wherever. Wherever Levi could kiss him without others seeing. Eren liked the secrecy of it, the sneaking around that they so often did, because it fueled him with adrenaline. And also because he could kiss Levi however and as much as he wanted. 

"Mmph," Levi murmured, pulling away from Eren's lips. "Too much tongue." 

Eren licked his lips and looked down at Levi. He grinned at the situation he was currently in because it couldn't be any better for him. 

Levi stepped away from Eren's arms and Eren's face twisted into one of confusion. 

"I'm behind in my work," Levi deadpanned. "Thanks to you." 

Eren smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." 

Levi rolled his eyes. "As if. You're probably loving this," he said with a scoff. 

Eren shrugged, smile still plastered on his face. "I can't deny it." He paused. "Are we still going out to dinner tonight?" 

Levi nodded. "Yeah. See you then." He looked up at Eren and noticed Eren's puffy, red lips and wanted to laugh. He didn't, and instead kept as straight a face as he could. He wanted to see what others thought of Eren's swollen lips. He hoped his weren't as bad. 

He and Eren walked into their office area and the first thing Levi heard was:

"Eren were you... stung by a bee? On your mouth?"

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this done for months and i now decide to post it? haha i don't even know. i hope you enjoyed c:


End file.
